


Home is Where the Heart is

by SarT1991



Series: One In The Same... [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarT1991/pseuds/SarT1991
Summary: Home is Where the Heart Is, is about new mew mews and a young princess from a castle high in the sky who is forced to live on earth (which isn't a bad thing) after her kingdom is destroyed. And where love is found. As she starts to fall in love with Ryou all over again she must decide what kind of cat girl she wants to be, normal human cat girl or one without power...aside from her crystal Ryou/Miki Ichigo/KishPlease Review.Currently Discontinued....





	1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

**The Girls (Mew Mews):**

Miki- 16-Siberian Tiger/White Bengal Tiger

Ichigo-16-Irimote Wildcat

Noel-21-Forest Owlet/Peregrine Falcon

Mint-16-Blue Lorikeet

Lettuce-15-Finless Porpoise

Pudding-13-Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey

Zakuro-18-Gray Wolf

Berry-15-Andes Mountain Cat/Amami Black Rabbit

Momo-13-Giant Panda Bear/Polar Bear

Nashi-13-Giant Panda Bear/Polar Bear

Ayame-18-Black Pine Snake/Panamanian Golden Frog

**The Guys:**

Ryou-19

Kish-18

Keiichiro-25

Pie-20

Tart-14

Tasuku-15

Kenji-13

Koji-13

Akio-25

**Couples:**

Miki x Ryou

Ichigo x Kish

Noel x Keiichiro

Mint x Zakuro

Lettuce x Pie

Pudding x Tart

Berry x Tasuku

Momo x Kenji

Nashi x Koji

Ayame x Akio

* * *

It was a nice day and the gang was at the beach having a nice day and a picnic later on. It was Ryou and Keiichiro who treated everybody to their own private beach house for the day.

Ryou and Keiichiro had invited all the girls and all the guys except for Masaya, who had cheated on Ichigo with Miwa and Moe and two other girls from school. Needless to say Ichigo broke up with him; she is now single-for about two months now.

So at the beach having a good time were Ryou, Keiichiro, Ichigo, Keiichiro's new girlfriend Ami, who is also a mew mew. Mint was there along with Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, Kish, Pie, Tart, Tasuku, the other new mew mews Momo, Nashi and Ayame and Ayame's boyfriend Akio. Momo and Nashi had special friends as well, but they were sick and couldn't make it.

All the new mew mews were like Berry as in they have two sets of animal DNA in them.

Ami, who I twenty, which makes her the oldest mew mew, is both the Chinese Crested Tern. Currently she is dating Keiichiro and is absolutely in love with him. Ami had long light brown hair and light brown eyes in normal form, whilst in mew mew for she has dark green, almost black eyes and tan hair with falcon wings and owlet tail. She wears brown hip-hop pants and a matching tube top with brown dance shoes and a tan choker. Even though Ami is a hip-hop dancer and not a ballet dancer, she used to be and Mint really looks up to her.

Ayame is eighteen, the same age as Zakuro, was next to be found next and she is both the Black Pine Snake and the Panamanian Golden Frog. She like Zakuro is also a model/singer; however, she sings country instead of a pop singer. Ayame does have a boyfriend, Akio, who also happens to be her manager. And surprisingly enough, even though they seem to spend every waking minute together, they don't want to kill each other. She has shoulder length light blue hair and light blue eyes when in normal form, whilst in mew mew form she has aqua blue hair and eyes and wears the same outfit as Zakuro except in black and gold.

Finally we have the first and only set of mew mew twins, Momo and Nashi, who are thirteen. The both of them are the Giant Panda Bear and the Polar Bear. They are Russian and like Pudding they are the youngest mew mews, being the same age. Also like Pudding they are both performers; they're both actually from the Russian circus. However, they left the circus having completely different personalities and it's pretty easy to tell them apart. Nashi, the older of the two twins (by ten minutes) has shoulder length dirty blonde hair and maroon eyes when in normal form. While in mew mew form she has light brown and white hair and dark red eyes. Momo, the younger of the two twins (by ten minutes) has longer black hair down to her lower back and maroon eyes while in normal form. While in mew mew form she has black and white hair with dark red eyes. While they were both circus performers, Momo hated it and would rather be swimming or relaxing. Nashi, on the other hand loved performing, and loved climbing things and playing sports. They have special some ones, twins, Kenji and Koji, but they are too young to date, according to their parents, which is why they left Russia.

Ichigo and Mint were now sixteen, but look exactly like they did when the mew mew project started, just a bit taller. Relationship statuses: both single, but we all know Mint has a huge thing for Zakuro.

Lettuce and Berry were now fifteen; Berry looks exactly the same as she did when she started, just taller. Relationship status: dating Tasuku. Lettuce on the other hand looks completely different; she no longer wears her hair in braids so it's usually down and wavy, still long and; she also traded in her glasses for contacts. Relationship status: she is currently dating Pie.

Pudding, who is extremely happy to have other mew mews her age, is now thirteen. Not only is she taller, but she grew her hair out to her shoulders and wears it in two braided pigtails. Relationship status: trying to get Tart to go out with her.

Zakuro is now eighteen and is more than happy to have, not only a mew mew the same age as her, but also she's not the oldest mew mew either, granted all the younger ones still look up to her. She also still looks the same, just taller. Currently she is single, but she just came out as a lesbian a few months ago.

The guys sat on the beach watching the girls splash around in the water; that was until Kish and Tart dumped a huge bucket of water on their heads. They had tried to escape, but with teamwork, the girls got a hold of their feet and drug them into the water.

"At least they can breathe under water; I don't think the girls are going to let them up after that." Ryou said, as Pie chuckled and mumbled, "They got what they deserved."

Plain and simple, all the guys look exactly the same as they did way back when, except maybe a little taller.

Akio is twenty five and is pretty handsome...well that's according to Ayame that is.  He is about six foot five with short dark blood red hair.  As said earlier he is Ayame's manager and they are dating.  At first he had tried to avoid her because he had a rule to NEVER date any of his clientele.  However, he couldn't stay away and for the first time ever he broke his most "important" rule.

Koji and Kenji are thirteen year old identical mirror twins, only two minutes apart.  And even though they are only two minutes Koji likes to rub it in that he's older that Kenji.  They are short for their age at only four foot eleven, but are always told that they'll hit a growth spurt when they make it to high school.  They both had Jet black hair with two white strips running through the middle, going all the way around with crystal blue eyes.  If it weren't for them being mirror twins most people wouldn't be able to tell them apart.  Koji is right handed while Kenji is left handed.  They have the exact same birth mark in the same place, but on the opposite side; it's a small oval spot by their eyes; Koji's is by his right eye and Kenji's is by his left eye.  As hard as they try they can't trick any of the mew mews by pretending to be each other.

"Girls, food's ready! It's time for the picnic! Come on!" Ryou and Keiichiro yelled for the girls to come on over.

When the girls heard that the food was ready they let Kish and Tart go and started swimming for land.

When the girls, Kish and Tart got over to the rest of the gang and sat down they all marveled at the feast that was in front of them.

"Wow, this all looks really delicious guys. But it looks like you made enough for an army. Who made everything?" Ichigo, Mint and Berry asked at the same time.

"Well, you can all thank Keiichiro, Ami, Pie and Lettuce." Ryou explained.

"Don't be silly Ryou; he helped pack everything and picked all the blankets and even the basket." Keiichiro said simply.

"Well thank you everybody. Well let's eat!" Pudding, Nashi and Momo yelled excited.

"Ryou, where you going? Is everything ok?" Lettuce asked concerned as Ryou got up to go somewhere.

"Just to the bathroom. I'm fine, thanks for asking, I'll be right back." Ryou said heading to the cabin.

"How is he since she left? He seems down in the dumps. Even Ichigo is handling her breakup better. But, I guess, Ryou was getting sex." Mint said making Ichigo choke on her food.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"It means I know you're still a virgin, but that's ok. Just means Masaya loss out on a great thing; you'll lose it to a better guy someday." Mint said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Oh and how do you know I'm not a virgin?" Ichigo asked, but seriously regretted it when everybody looked at her shocked.

"Well are you or aren't you?" Mint asked challenging her.

"What is Ichigo or not?" Ryou asked coming back after a few minutes.

"NOTHING!" Ichigo shot out turning bright red, especially when Kish gave her a perverted look, but kept his mouth shut. As did everyone else…everybody except for…

"A virgin! They were talking about whether Ichigo had sex with Masaya or not. That was brought up because Mint said…" Nashi started, but Mint quickly covered her mouth.

"Shut up right now. It's nothing, really." Mint said quickly, turning red.

"Because Mint said that you were very upset when that girl broke up because you…' Momo tried to finish, but Mint got to her as well.

"Don't you even dare try Pudding." Mint warned.

Pudding sat there quietly, listening to as she was told.

"What's going on here? Somebody spit it out already!" Ryou demanded getting annoyed.

"Something about that girl that broke up with you and you were really upset because you were getting sex. What? I'm not afraid of you, you old hag." Tart said flying into the air.

"What? Excuse me, but first of all my sex life is none of your business. Second I broke up with her because she was getting too clingy and jealous of all of you guys; she gave me the ultimatum of, it's you all or her; I chose you, even though you all drive me crazy. Well all, but Keiichiro. As for Ichigo, it's her life as well, but if I had to guess, she's a virgin." Ryou said making everybody think they should leave her alone, but then turned it around completely and made Ichigo freak out even more.

"RYOU!" Ichigo screamed frustrated with him.

"Hey now kitty-cat. I can help you with that problem." Kish said standing behind her.

By then Ichigo had had enough and grabbed Kish by the arm and threw a few feet across the beach and started beating him senseless,

"Now Ryou, why'd you have to go and do that?" Keiichiro asked as he sweat dropped.

"Because it's fun." Ryou said taking a bite of his sandwich.

After a few minutes everybody was back at the picnic laughing and having a good time…even Kish who had bumps and bandages all over his face, head and arms.

Pretty soon their fun turned to fear as the sky started turning darker by the minute, at 3:43 PM and it was perfectly sunny, as it was supposed to be for the rest of the day.

"What's with the sky? It's starting to get really dark out there. Ryou is something happening?" Ichigo asked right away.

"I don't know." Ryou said as everybody stood up.

"What's going on?! Ahhh!" Everybody screamed as the sky went pitch black and bright light all of the sudden appeared.

After a few minutes the light faded away and disappeared, but Kish, Pie and Tart all stood there frozen.

"Kish, Pie, Tart, what's wrong?" Pudding asked confused and scared.

"Do you feel that? That warm strong feeling?" Kish asked as if he were in trance.

"Feel what? I don't feel anything." Ichigo said confused.

"Yeah, it couldn't be, could it?" Tart asked in a trance as well.

"Could what be?" Pudding asked, nearly screamed, scared.

"It is…the crystal of the sky castle. Let's go boys!" Pie shouted, also in a trance, which nobody thought was possible, as they took off.

"What's going on? Why are they acting like this?" Lettuce asked concerned and scared.

"I don't know, but they said something about a crystal!" Ryou called out as they stood there shocked, confused and scared.

"What should we do?" Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou.

"Keiichiro, you, Tasuku and Akio stay here and stay safe! Girls…my god what is that god damn noise?! I can't hear myself think! Girls transform!" Ryou yelled listening for where that noise was coming from.

"What noise?" Keiichiro, Tasuku and Akio asked not able to hear what Ryou and the girls could hear.

"Right!" The girls called out as they all transformed and chased after Kish, Pie and Tart with Ryou.

"Must be a high frequency noise that only animals can hear." Keiichiro said as they watched them go.

After a few minutes everybody ended up back by Keiichiro, Tasuku and Akio pinning Kish, Pie and Tart down.

Ichigo, Berry and Mint had Kish pinned while Lettuce, Zakuro and Ayame had Pie pinned and Pudding, Nashi and Momo had Tart pinned, trying to hold them down.

After a few minutes of struggling the sky started to turn pitch black again and then out of nowhere Kish, Pie and Tart snapped out of it, whatever it was.

"What the hell?! What's going on here?!" Pie and Tart yelled annoyed.

"Are you guys feeling ok now?" Lettuce and Pudding asked concerned.

"We're fine! What's going on here?" Pie and Tart yelled confused.

"I don't know what's going on, but I like it. I mean it'd be better if it was only my kitty-cat on me." Kish said in a perverted tone, getting smacked for it.

"Yeah, they're back to normal." Ichigo said as they all got up off of them.

"What's going on? Why were you tackling us? What did we do?" Pie asked again while Tart rolled his eyes in annoyance as Pudding pummeled him to the ground, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, what's with the orgy?" Kish asked getting smacked by all the girls.

"You guys were in a trance and acting weird and saying weird stuff. Something about a sky castle crystal." Ichigo said looking at the sky, more like something in the sky.

"The Crystal of Astroya. How do you know about that?" Pie, Kish and Tart asked shocked.

"You guys said something about it while in a trance. You just said it was a crystal of sky castle though. Never mentioned Astroya; how do you know of Astroya?" Ryou asked shocked looking at Keiichiro and then to the aliens.

"Wait, you sound like you know of Astroya." Pie said shocked looking at Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Well only a little." Ryou and Keiichiro said at the same time.

"What is Astroya?" Ami asked confused looking at Keiichiro.

"It's a place…" Keiichiro started, but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Never mind what Astroya, what's that?" Ichigo asked pointing to something falling from the sky?

"I don't know. What is that?" Keiichiro asked squinting his eyes to try to see better.

"That's a person!" Ryou yelled running towards the area where this person was falling.

"Ryou, the person is going to land in the water! Hurry!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going!" Ryou yelled running into the water before diving to start swimming to the person that landed in the water.

"Wait, why don't one of you go and catch said person? You can get there faster by teleporting to them! You can probably see better as well! Go!" Berry yelled at Kish, Pie and Tart.

"We can't! It's someone from Astroya! Are kind are not allowed near them, not since Deep Blue tried to attack them." Pie yelled back.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mint asked annoyed.

"Unless the person from Astroya says otherwise, there is a barrier around every single person from there protecting them from us. They don't know we succeeded from Deep Blue so there's still a barrier, we can't go near said person!" Kish yelled back watching Ryou try to get to the person, who hit the water.

"Where'd he go? I can't see him anymore! Did he go under already? Did he get the person and then come back up already?" Lettuce asked concerned.

"There he is! He just reemerged! And it looks like he got the person!" Ami yelled looking onward, having the best eyesight out of everybody.

**With Ryou: Ryou POV:**

I heard Ichigo ask what was falling from the sky.

When I looked up I saw that it was a person. And as soon as I noticed that I knew I had to save said person. Although I thought it weird that Kish, Pie or Tart didn't go after them. Whatever, I knew what I had to do.

As I was running I heard Ichigo yell that the person was going to land in the water; I'd figured that out right away, that's why I ran straight to the water and started swimming as soon as I could. I knew I looked stupid trying to run in the water, but it was too shallow to swim in right away.

After a little bit I heard one of the girls, not sure which one, but it was on them ask Kish, Pie and Tart why they didn't try to help. What I made out of all that was the person was someone from Astroya and they couldn't go near them. I knew a few people from Astroya. And when I say a few I mean four, a family; the royal family to be exact. The same family is the reason for the existence of the mew mew project and of course the mew mews.

As I got closer to the person was going to land they hit the water before I could get to them so I had to dive down; it was dark, pitch black to be exact, it was hard to see anything. When I was about to give up a small beacon of light started to show in a small area of darkness and that's when I saw the person again.

As I got closer to the person I could make out that it was a girl, and she wasn't alone; she had at least five cats with her.

As I kept going towards her I noticed I was starting to run out of air faster and faster, but I had to save her; something was drawing me to her. I don't know what, but something about her screamed at me to save her.

When I got to her something amazing happened, for some reason I could breathe just fine. But something told me that was going to last too long when the light from what seemed to be her necklaces started to fade and disappear. By the time I made it half way back up the light completely went out and I noticed that I had to hold my breath again as I swam the rest of the way.

It seemed like forever, but we made it up to the surface of the water. Finally I could breathe somewhat properly.

As soon as I popped up with the girl I could hear Ami yelling that I had emerged from the water; Keiichiro or the girls must've been worried.

Once I regained my composure I swam back to shore, in the dark, barely able to see, with a young looking girl and three cats. The cats seemed to be fine, unconscious, but fine; the girl on the other hand I don't know.

After a few minutes, with strong rolling waves, we finally made it to shore, about a mile or two away from the others.

When we got to shore I was able to catch my breath and that's when I noticed that the girl was struggling to breath.

We were too far from the others at the moment. I could kind of hear them coming over, yelling my name, but that didn't matter, I couldn't wait; I started CPR and mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Breathe!" I yelled over and over.

"Ryou!" I heard everyone yell as they got there.

"What's going on?" I heard Pudding ask as soon as they stopped next to me.

"I don't know, it looks like they're making out!" I heard Momo say, but I didn't have time to stop. Every time I did the chest compressions and the mouth to mouth some water would come out.

"No, they're not making out Momo; they're getting ready to have sex!" I heard Nashi yell out loud.

That was it; I don't know if it was one hundred percent me or if it was what Nashi said, but the girl all of the sudden jerked violently and started spitting and puking up the water.

**With Everybody: End of POV:**

"Ryou! Where is he? Those waves were horrible! They knocked him this way somewhere!" Ichigo yelled running in the direction of Ryou and the person he had.

"Wait, I see them, just a few feet ahead!" Keiichiro yelled running ahead of everybody now over to his best friend.

"Breathe!" Ryou yelled.

"What's going on?" Pudding asked looking on at Ryou.

"Breathe!" Ryou yelled again.

"I don't know, it looks like they're making out!" Momo said right away, but Ryou just keep on doing what he was doing.

"Breathe!" Ryou yelled once again.

"No, they're not making out Momo; they're getting ready to have sex!" Nashi yelled.

"Brea…" Ryou started to say breath again, but the girl started spitting up water.

"Oh thank god!" Everybody breathed out in relief.

"Girls, I think you need to take a health class. What Ryou was doing was saving that young girls life. He was doing CPR and mouth to mouth recitation." Keiichiro said simply, going on to explain how it's done.

After a few minutes the girl stopped spitting up and looked over at everybody and started freaking out especially when she saw Kish, Pie and Tart; she didn't understand what was going on.

After a few seconds the girl started crawling away and then she managed to get to her feet and grab a stick that she started to swing around until she fell backwards back onto the ground with lack of energy.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. You're safe, none of us are going to hurt you and neither are they." Ryou said walking towards her after she fell.

"It's ok, Ryou saved you." Ichigo said bending down next to the scared.

"Ryou? Ryou Shirogane?" The girl asked looking at him.

"Yes, that's me? Do I know you? Have we met before? Hey are you ok?" Ryou asked question after question until the girl pasted out.

"Is she ok?" Lettuce asked concerned.

"God I hope so. If not, there's going to be a war." Pie said simply and that's when Ryou noticed the markings on the girl's wrist.

"Why would there be a war?" Lettuce asked again.

"Miki?" Ryou asked looking at markings.

"Ryou that's impossible. Miki went home years ago; her parents said she probably was never coming ba…oh my…" Keiichiro started to explain walking over to them, but stopped when he saw her markings.

"You know who she is?" Ichigo asked confused.

"That's not the question that should be asked. The question is you know Miki?" Kish asked even more confused.

"Who is Miki?" Ichigo asked again.

"She's the princess of Astroya." Pie said simply.

"She's the reason you girls are mew mews; she's the original mew mew…or at least on earth she is; I don't know about Astroya. Ichigo, can you get her cats? There are five of them, over there." Ryou said picking the girl up as Ichigo got the cats, who were all ok; they were still sleeping, breathing in and out just fine.

"What are we going to do? Won't they come looking for her?" Ichigo asked as she caught up with him and everybody else.

"I'm going to take her to safety until we know what's going on. I haven't seen her in years and I know for a fact that she would only be back here if something bad happened in her home. So we're going to take her somewhere safe, keep her safe, hope she wakes up and find out what happened." Ryou said as they made their way back to Ryou's and Keiichiro's private beach house.

"Right, because didn't her parents say that she wouldn't be coming back unless it was absolutely necessary? And that she was engaged to be married in an arranged married?" Keiichiro asked striking a cord with Ryou.

"No, her grandfather said all that. Her parents didn't agree with any of that; she was originally going to let Miki stay with us, knowing that her daughter was happier on earth. Miki knew of the arranged marriage, but she wasn't having any of that. Unfortunately it wasn't up to her, nor was it up to her parents apparently. Her grandfather had all the pull around there while he was alive." Ryou said as they reached the beach house.

"Wow…Ryou I was just asking. There was no real reason to bite off my head." Keiichiro said defensively.

"I know, I'm sorry Keiichiro. I'm just worried about her." Ryou apologized entering the house to put her in his room, on his bed to watch over her, leaving the others in the living room to wonder what's going on.

"What was that all about? You would think that he loved her or something." Mint said annoyed at Ryou.

"He does." Keiichiro said simply.

"What?" Everybody except Kish, Pie and Tart asked shocked.

"So Ryou is the boy that the princess always talked about. Deep Blue always wondered; he was going to try to use him to get the crystal from her; he thought she had it, but she never did." Pie explained.

"Looks like she has it now though." Kish said simply.

"What do you mean?" Pie and Tart asked looking at him.

"It's around her neck. You didn't see it?" Kish asked Pie, because he usually notices everything; Tart usually not so much.

"No, how did you notice?" Pie asked shocked.

"It was flopping around when he was doing chest compressions." Kish said simply.

"Oh." Was all Pie said.

"Can we get back to how Ryou loves this girl? We've never heard of her." Ichigo said getting impatient.

"Of course you haven't. Ryou doesn't share a lot about his past, especially the painful memories. Her parents brought her down from Astroya when she was about five. At the time Ryou was about seven and a half; they're about two and a half years apart. He didn't see her much at first, but after awhile of her being really depressed, Ryou's mother got his father to let her go out and play for awhile. Well she had to stay inside; she had ears and a tail that she couldn't get to go away. She bumped into Ryou one day and they just became fascinated with one another right away. They became best friends and did everything together that they could do inside. One day out of the blue while I was watching them for his parents while they went out on date night her ears and tail disappeared; they never said what happened or how it happened, but they were gone and she got to go outside and that's when they started doing everything except go to school together." Keiichiro explained.

"Where were her parents? Why couldn't she go to school?" Lettuce asked.

"Her parents had to go home; her dad is the one who dropped her off, but he was born on earth I do believe. He somehow made his way to Astroya and ended up falling in love with the current princess there, who happens to be Miki's mother. Miki's mother wasn't born on earth or have any kind of blood from anybody from earth so she can't step one foot down here without getting gravely ill or dying. Miki, because her father was from earth could live on earth. But I remember her first month or so here; she was so sick. As for school; she's a girl and girls in Astroya are forbidden from ever going to school and learning. And that was one of her grandfather's rules for her coming to stay down her for awhile; for her not to go to school and learn anything. However, those rules didn't apply to Ryou; he taught her to read and write and boy did she pick that up fast. If I remember correctly the only things she didn't pick up were math and science, no matter how much he tried. She was a really good kid and I think she would've done great down here." Keiichiro explained.

"What about her mother? Wouldn't they have missed each other?" Pudding asked.

"I don't know. She seemed like she was more of a daddy's girl; she never really talked about her mother.

"What about her being the original mew mew? What does that mean?" Ichigo asked the question Keiichiro was waiting for somebody to ask.

"It means she was born a mew mew. But up there they call them something else, I think. But I don't know what they called them. As for Miki she is the Siberian Tiger and the White Bengal Tiger. I think she's about sixteen by now. She looks different now; she's defiantly taller and her hair got longer and a little darker. When she was little her hair was light orange, almost a pinkish orange, now its dark orange. Her eyes, they change colors; in the spring and summer they're green and in the fall and winter they're blue, exactly like Ryou's." Keiichiro explained as he stood up.

"They didn't call them anything there; they were just animal human hybrids." Pie explained as he saw Keiichiro get up.

"What about this blackness? Is this because of her?" Mint asked right away.

"No, something is happening up in Astroya." Pie said simply walking outside.

"I'm going to check up on Ryou and Miki." Keiichiro said simply walking to Ryou's room.

When he got there he knocked on Ryou's door gently. When he didn't get an answer he just walked in.

"Oh, Ryou…what am I going to do with you? If her grandfather finds out…oh well. Maybe she should just stay here. Her father did say sixteen was the legal age there and he also said that because she was born of both Astroya and Earth she should be able to choose her own path. But if she was forced to go back and something else happens…" Keiichiro said to himself as he sighed.

"Keiichiro, who are you talking to? Awww! That's so sweet." Ichigo cooed looking into Ryou's room.

"Shhh. Let's let them sleep." Keiichiro said simply closing the door.

"She should stay here. We'll support her in her decision. I think Ryou would be super happy if she stayed here. We don't even know what's going on up there. It might be safer for her to just stay here. They need each other and you know it." Ichigo said walking away.

"Yeah I know…They do deserve to happy again." Keiichiro said peeking into Ryou's room again before shutting it again with a small smile.

In Ryou's room on his bed both Ryou and Miki sleep, Ryou holding onto her for dear life.

* * *

 

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day…I think; it was still pitch black outside.

The only ones up at the time being were Pie, Kish, Keiichiro, Ami, Zakuro, Ayami and Ichigo just woke up.

“What’s going on? Is it still the middle of the night?” Ichigo and Ayami asked forgetting the events of the day before.

“It’s four in the morning.” Keiichiro sighed.

“What’s wrong Keiichiro?” Ichigo asked as Ami hugged him.

“Keii and Pie were up all night, talking.” Ami said as she got Keiichiro to sit down.

“About what?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Astroya and that girl.” Ami said simply.

“Miki, her name is Miki.” Ryou said annoyed coming out of his room closing his door behind.

“Ryou, what are you doing up? She was just stating what Pie and I were talking about. How is she anyways?” Keiichiro asked looking at his friend in concern, knowing how much Ryou cared for the girl.

“You guys aren’t exactly all that quiet; I can hear you all through the door. I know she was just stating something, but she could use Miki’s name. She’s still asleep, by the way. And I don’t want her to wake up just yet; not until she’s ready anyways.” Ryou stated.

If you could not tell, Ryou really did not like Ami; he believes that she’s trying to take Keiichiro away from him and the other girls. He also believes that she’s trying to steal his secrets; it’s a good thing he keeps it all in his memory and not on paper.

“Ryou, I’m sorry. But isn’t this going to get you and all of us in trouble? Pie said that her…I mean Miki’s grandfather was a spiteful man and that if or when he finds that she’s here with you they’ll be hell to pay. I know you care about Miki, but you need to think about us too; we just got done with a battle, we don’t want another.” Ami said standing her ground.

“Then don’t; it’s not even your battle to fight anyways. I’ve heard about her grandfather from her father and I know what kind of man he is. And if Miki doesn’t want to go back, it’s her choice, I’ll stand by it. So if you really don’t want to fight, then don’t.” Ryou said extremely annoyed, starting to get pissed.

“Hmm…as crazy as this is, but Miki is a really good friend and her happiness should come first. I’ll stand by her and Ryou as well.” Keiichiro stated.

“Keiichiro, why? Why would you do this to us?” Ami asked complaining.

“Because Ryou is my best friend and Miki deserves happiness; I’m not sure how much she’s had up there.” Keiichiro said with a soft smile.

By now their arguing had woken up the rest of the mews and the guys, including Miki.

“I’m sorry; I don’t mean to be a burden.” Miki said rubbing her eyes.

“Miki, no. You’re not a burden.” Ryou said walking over to her.

“But because of me you’re all fighting. You guys all seem to be good friends…I don’t want to tear that apart.” Miki said tears falling.

“I’m sorry Miki; I never meant to make you feel like a burden. We just worry how your grandfather will react; your father did say he was a horrid man. We just want what’s best for you.” Keiichiro said bending front of the young girl.

“I’ll stand with you, Miki. And if you’ll let me, I’d like to be your friend.” Ichigo said standing up, shocking everybody.

“Ichigo. Do you know what this’ll mean? Another war!” Ami protested angry.

“Yes, I know. But there’s always wars started by enemies and it’s not our choice. I don’t think it’ll stop anytime soon.” Ichigo stated defending her reason.

“I’d say we put it to a vote. Majority vote wins. No matter what. No complaining about the verdict. You get more votes; we’ll protect Miki. My vote wins; we find a way to make peace and send her home. I’m sure no one else wants a war.” Ami said confident.

“Fine; we’ll put it to a vote, but if she goes back, I’m going with her.” Ryou said getting shocked looks from everybody.

“Ryou…” Ami started.

“I’m not looking to get votes for Miki saying that. I’m saying that because I’m not losing her again.” Ryou said, knowing exactly what Ami was going to say. She was going to say saying that won’t get the others to feel guilty and vote for you.

In saying what he said Miki starting turning red in the face and all of the sudden her ears and tail popped out.

“Hey look! She’s got ears and a tail like Ichigo!” Pudding yelled excited.

“Yeah, except they’re multi-colored; brown, black, orange and white.” Zakuro said pointing that out.

“Oh…” Miki moaned in embarrassment trying to hide her ears and tail with her arm.

“Look, she does what Ichigo does as well.” Mint said looking at Miki.

“Hey, it’s ok; you’re among friends, girls who are like you.” Ryou said as he gently pulled her arms away.

“What do you mean?” Miki asked confused.

“Do you remember when you were here last? My dad did all that research about you to try to get it so he could make earth safer. After my parents died, Keiichiro and I took over his research and created the mew mews; they’re girls with animal DNA, like you.” Ryou explained.

“Your parents died? Is it my fault?” Miki questioned sadly.

“No. No, of course not. An alien creation came around a year after you left and destroyed my home and killed my parents. That had nothing to do with you.” Ryou said wiping her tears away, but was shocked with a new set and her next question.

“N-now wh-what am I sup-supposed to do? Whe-where am I sup-suppose to go n-now? I-I-I have no-nowhere to go!” Miki cried while stuttering.

“Miki, relax; you can stay with me, Keiichiro and Ami at our place.” Ryou said wiping more tears away as she hugged him and cried into his chest.

“But your place explodeded. You said so.” Miki cried.

“I moved after that; Keiichiro came with and made sure I was ok; he watched over me. Granted it’s a small place, just above a café, the one you helped designed, it’s a place to live. Your cats can come live there with us as well.” Ryou said rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

“If you guys get the popular vote. She can stay if you win the vote. Anyways, let’s get too it; I’ll get the paper and a box. We’ll write our…” Ami started, but was interrupted by Zakuro.

“No, I think we should say it out loud, that way everybody knows everybody’s vote and none of them can be changed in your favor. I’m sorry Keiichiro, but you know it’s a possibility, she’s done it before. I don’t trust her.” Zakuro said simply.

“I agree with Zakuro. We should say our votes out loud.” Mint said simply.

“Fine! We’ll do it your way! But don’t come crying to me when the votes go in my favor! So we know my vote, Ryou’s vote and Ichigo’s vote. Kish, Pie and Tart, what say you?” Ami asked simply.

“Well, I’d say let her stay. Hey Miki, watch this.” Kish said simply standing next to Ichigo while getting Miki’s attention.

“What are you doing Ki…?” Ichigo started but was interrupted and caught off guard when Kish kissed her.

After that she turned bright red and her ears and tail popped out.

“What the hell?!” Ichigo exclaimed.

“Calm down and look. See, the girls are just like you, especially this little kitty-cat.” Kish said to Miki as Ichigo freaked out.

She did calm down, once she figured out what Kish did.

“He’s right; Ichigo is a cat like you. Different species of cat, but a cat none the less. And as for Kish, Pie and Tart, they’re good; they left Deep Blue to join us.” Ryou said as Miki let go of him a little, but not her barrier.

“Anyways; moving on. Pie, Tart?” Ami asked.

“We have the same vote; we vote for her.” Pie said as Tart fell back to sleep.

“Girls?” Ami asked.

“If Ichigo is voting for her to stay, then so am I.” Zakuro stated simply looking at Mint.

“Well I agree with Zakuro.” Mint said simply while yawning.

“Of course you do…” Ami muttered.

“What was that?” Zakuro asked narrowing her eyes.

“Nothing…next…” Ami started, but was interrupted by Zakuro.

“No, no, no. This is taking too long. I’ve got a better idea. Anybody who wants Miki to stay and have a chance at happiness, stand over by Ichigo. If anybody agrees with Ami, go stand by her.” Zakuro said simply.

After everybody made their choice Ami stood there shocked and defeated, as everybody chose Ichigo’s side to have Miki stay.

“Well there you go. Miki stays if she wants to.” Ichigo said looking at Ami.

“No! She has to go home! We don’t need another fight!” Ami yelled stomping her feet like a child.

“Ok then. We all agreed. Whichever vote won majority nobody would complain…including you. Now grow up and except it. Now, all the little kids off to bed.” Zakuro said simply ushering Pudding, Momo and Nashi off to bed while Pie carried Tart.

“Aww man! We don’t get to have any fun! The three younger girls complained.

A few minutes later you could hear screaming and shouting from the living room as Ami started yelling and berating Keiichiro for not choosing her side.

When Zakuro came out, suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Ichigo is the one who answered the door.

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t a good time right now. Wait a minute, how did you see to get here? Its pitch black out there.” Ichigo said shocked.

“Is Miki in here?” Said the person at the door, who happened to be a girl.

“How do you know Miki? Did you come here to hurt her?” Ichigo asked defensively.

“Ichigo, let her in.” Ryou said, thinking he knew who it was.

“Ryou?” Ichigo asked confused.

“Oh, Ryou is in there too? Is Keiichiro in there as well?” The girl asked as Ichigo let her in.

The girl who walked in was tall and thin with long sandy brown hair down to her ankles and hazel eyes.

“Yes, he is. Who are you?” Ichigo asked as she shut the door.

“Noel!” Miki cried hugging the girl known as Noel.

“Miki, are you ok? Well, that was a stupid question; you’re here with Ryou and Keiichiro. How’d you get here and what are you wearing?” Noel asked looking her over.

“Umm…I don’t know. I don’t know…” Miki said on the verge of tears as Noel silently called Ryou over, knowing he could calm her down.

“She fell from the sky and into the ocean. Ryou saved her; that’s one of his shirts.” Ichigo said simply.

“Oh, so you undressed her then. Eh eh. Get lucky did you?” Noel asked picking on Ryou making both him and Miki turn red.

“Shut up! I just changed her into something dry; I left her under clothing on. Why do you have to be such a perv?” Ryou asked annoyed as Miki hid her face.

“Because it’s fun. Hmm…when did her ears and tail come back?” Noel asked looking at her.

“Earlier when something was said. Now who the hell are you?” Ami asked annoyed, especially when she saw how Keiichiro was looking at her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Noel, Miki’s cousin and I'm twenty two. And you girls are the mew mews. And you three are the enemy.” Noel said looking at them getting ready to fight.

“No, not anymore; they joined us a few years ago, after realizing their boss was crazy and wrong.” Ryou said simply as Miki’s barrier dissolved completely allowing them near her.

“Miki?” Noel asked shocked.

“Ryou trust them. If he says they’re good, they must be.” Miki said as she rubbed her face on Ryou’s chest, tired.

“So in a since I know who you girls are, but what are your names?” Noel asked as she didn’t know them. She also didn’t figure Miki knew.

“Oh I’m Ichigo.”

“I’m Mint.”

“I’m Lettuce and the youngest three are asleep.”

“No we’re not! I’m Pudding!”

“I’m Momo.”

“I’m Nashi, Momo’s older sister.”

“By like ten minutes!” Momo complained, making Noel giggle a bit.

“I’m Zakuro.”

“I’m Berry.”

“I’m Ayame.”

“And I’m Ami, leader of the mew mews.”

“Like hell you are! Ichigo is our leader!” Mint yelled pissed off.

“Anyways, I’m Tasuku.”

“I’m Akio.”

“I’m Kish.”

“I’m Pie and Tart is asleep.”

“And that’s where Miki should be, do you agree Miki?” Noel asked looking at the young girl half asleep in Ryou’s arms.

“I’ll put her to bed.” Ryou said picking up Miki and carrying her to his room.

“Well, he still cares for her I see.” Noel said with a blank look on her face.

“Yep.” Keiichiro said simply as he offered Noel a seat.

** With Ryou and Miki: **

“Don’t worry Miki; I won’t let anybody take you away again or hurt you. I promise.” Ryou said laying her down on the bed.

“Ryou?” Miki asked softly.

“What is it?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Will you lay with me? For a little bit, please?” Miki asked softly holding her hand out.

“As you wish princess.” Ryou said climbing in bed with her, teasing her a bit.

“Ryou…” Miki huffed a bit.

“Yes?” Ryou replied.

“You know I don’t like being called that; call me my name, please.” Miki pleaded.

“I know; I just couldn’t help myself; it’s been a long time.” Ryou said taking her hand.

“I know. Ryou?” Miki asked softly, closing her eyes and breathing in he scent.

“Yes, Miki?” Ryou asked pushing hair out of her eyes.

“Please, will you hold me? Like when we were younger. Like when there was a bad storm and the lights went out. Or when I was sad.” Miki said quietly, waiting for him to say no because he loved someone else or he no longer cared for her.

But “no” never came, instead he just pulled her close, gently kissing her forehead and breathed in her scent.

“As you wish. Anytime you want. No, anything you want. I love you, with all my heart. Forever and always.” Ryou said as she smiled into his chest as happy tears came down her cheeks.

“I love you too.” Miki said softly as she fell asleep in his strong protective arms.

**Ryou POV:**

She was so soft and her body had finally started to warm up; she had been so cold when I first brought her in.

Her clothing was soaking wet and I didn’t know if she had anything else to wear to I found an old shirt of mine. I had also found a towel for her to lie on while I figured out how to get her changed. I didn’t want her body to soaking the bed and then have her get sick from that. I already had the sinking feeling she’d be really sick like last time.

I was angry at the moment or I would’ve gotten one of the girls, but then I thought at the time, maybe they wouldn’t even want to help. Guess I was wrong; with the exception of Ami, they all voted for her to stay and have a chance at happiness.

I couldn’t just let her freeze, so what choice did I have; I had to change her. So I got that dress or whatever it was that she was wearing off of her. I’m sorry but I am a guy, and a guy in love; I couldn’t help but stare at her. Like girls here she did grow and develop normal parts, they were a decent size. Anyways, also like most girls on earth she wore undergarments such as bras and panties. But like I said, even though I am a guy and I do get those urges, I am in love. And because I am in love, I will NEVER hurt her or push her into anything she doesn’t want to do. So after a few minutes of staring and getting my mind out of that place I quickly got her into my shirt.

One thing I noticed about her aside from her growth, was that she was just as tiny now as she was when she was little. Her hair got longer and darker. It was summer so her eyes were green. But they were different; they were more of an emerald green rather than hazel. In the autumn they would change to a lighter blue than mine. But who knows, maybe that will have changed too. Fuck it…I don’t care; she’s just as beautiful now as she was back then.

Her hair, that was my favorite change; that light pinkish orange didn’t suit her like this darker orange does. She still wears her hair in those long pigtails. Come to think of it, I’ve never seen her with it down…well except for when my mom gave us that one bath together when we were little, but it was covered in bubbles, so even then I didn’t. I wonder what she looks like with it down. Whatever I still love her; I can’t believe she said it back.

I told her I love her and she said it back. I’ve missed her so much. For so long my heart ached so much and I tried to move on. I had a crush on Ichigo, but that’s all that was…a crush. I love Ichigo, but it’s more like a brother sister kind of love.

When I realized that I tried to fill the void, my heartache with a few different girl friends and sex. Sex was always good and those girls were good, but this, this right here with Miki is great. I have her back. And I will not lose her again. Never again.

When it comes to sex, I don’t think she’s ever had it. Maybe I’m wrong, I shouldn’t assume. But I think there’s a rule that keeps them from having sex until the girl turns sixteen. But she turned sixteen a few days ago. She still seems so innocent though. So maybe…

Anyways…getting my mind away from that. I wonder if she’s ever been kissed before; I don’t think there’s a rule against that. I hope not; I want to be her first kiss, her first that…her first everything. Her lips look so soft.

God damnit all to fucking hell! Now look what I went and did to myself. Now I have to leave her to go take a fucking cold shower. Damnit all!

“Ok, I have to go now. I love you, but I have some business to take care of.” I told Miki softly as I gently moved her arms away from my shirt so I could go take a LONG cold shower.

As I was about to head to the bathroom, it went away. Not because I got out of bed and away from her, but because I could hear more yelling and fighting and then crashing out in the living room.

Are you fucking kidding me? At this rate they’re going to wake her or the younger mews and Tart.

All of the sudden, all five her cats jumped onto the bed; one cat and four kittens. The older cat was a black, orange and brown cat with white paws, I’m guessing was a female, but I could be wrong, spoke to me.

“Go, we’ll make sure she stays asleep.”

Yep, defiantly female.

The kittens were mostly girls; they were all either calicos or tortishells or torites as a lot of people call them. There was one lonely little black kitten.

“Thank you.” I muttered walking out the door and shutting it behind me.

** End POV: **

“What the hell is going on out here?! I just got her to sleep. Not to mention Pudding, Nashi, Momo and Tart are sleep as well! Can’t you all fight quietly or outside?” Ryou asked pissed off as he came out.

“NO! And this is all your fault! She won’t take that slut back to her home place! And Keiichiro is defending her. If it weren’t for her I’d be a normal girl; we’d all be normal girls!” Ami screamed at Ryou who by now wanted scream at her, but because there were people asleep, he wasn’t going to.

“First off, Miki isn’t a slut. Secondly, if Keiichiro is defending her, that’s his right. And finally, if you don’t want to be a mew mew that bad, give me your pendant and you can leave.” Ryou said simply.

“What’s a slut?” Miki asked half awake from the doorway.

“Great, now she’s awake again. Good going.” Ryou and Noel said at the same time.

“Not you. Don’t worry about go back to sleep.” Noel said urging her to go back to bed.

“You, you’re a slut. A slut is a girl who has sex with multiple men. Or a girl who cheats on their current partners with another guy like you’re doing!” Ami yelled at Miki, who looked like she was about to cry.

“But I-I-I’ve never.” Miki started, but was interrupted.

“You’ve never had sex? Maybe you haven’t, but aren’t you supposed to marry some guy on your home whatever? Wait. Don’t tell me. Bla, bla, bla. You don’t love him. You love Ryou. Bla, bla, bla. Bullshit. You probably just love having dick up in you, sliding in and out.” Ami said making Miki start crying uncontrollably until Noel had had enough; she was about to slap her, but apparently someone else had had enough as well.

“Knock it off! Just because you’re jealous and you don’t want to fight another fight and don’t want to be a mew mew, doesn’t mean you can make someone else feel like crap! I didn’t want to be a mew mew at first either, but you know what? I got over it because it was my duty! She’s a good kid! If you want to see a slut looks like look in the damn mirror! I’m sorry you want to be normal again, but this is the hand we were dealt with!” Zakuro yelled slapping Ami.

Ami was about to say something, but was cut off by Noel laughing.

“What’s going on? What’s so funny?” Ichigo asked confused.

“You want to be normal? Well, sweetheart I hate to break it too you but you are normal. I suppose you don’t know. Even the guys you’re all with are normal. It’s everyone else on earth who isn’t normal. Well they think they’re normal; they were here, on earth first anyways. You, all of you are originally from Astroya. Or are born from someone who was from Astroya. It could be your parents, your grandparents or so on. People on earth may have been here first, but Astroya was around way longer than this place.” Noel said stating a fact.

“But how? I don’t understand. Why would we be down here and not there?” Ryou asked comforting Miki.

“Because, Astroya frowns upon human animal hybrids.” Noel explained simply…

* * *

 

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean Astroya frowns upon human animal hybrids? Isn’t that what you and Miki are?” Ryou asked again.

“We are, but I didn’t grow up in Astroya; sure I’ve been there before, but I didn’t grow up there like Miki did. As for Miki, because of who her parents are and especially who her grandfather is she got to stay. Actually, her grandfather made her stay; he just hid her from everybody and who or as he puts “what” she is. Anyone else who was a hybrid was kicked out of Astroya and down to earth.” Noel explained.

“But how are we hybrids? None of our parents ever mentioned anything to us before.” Ichigo said softly as she and everybody sat down.

“Either they’re ashamed, aren’t a hybrid themselves, but carry the gene or they just don’t know. Now that I know who you all are, I can tell you each how you’re connected to Astroya. If you want that is.” Noel said watching everybody.

“I think we’d all like to know.” Zakuro said simply sitting next to Mint.

“Yeah.” Everybody agreed.

“But if you wouldn’t mind…do the little kids first; they need to get to bed.” Keiichiro explained.

“Aww…but we want to know where everybody comes from!” Pudding cried, frustrated.

“Yeah! And we never get to have any fun!” Nashi and Momo cried stomping their feet.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

“Hello? Is anybody in there? Is everybody and everything ok?” Two young male voices called from the other side of the door.

“Koji and Kenji!” Momo and Nashi yelled running to the door to let them in with big hugs.

“What are you guys doing here? I thought you were sick.” Ryou said confused.

“We were, but it was just severe migraines. We got better and then all this darkness happened and we couldn’t reach any of you guys so we just decided to come here on our own. With several strong flashlights we might add. Hey, what’s going here and who are they?” Koji and Kenji said and then asked at the exactly same time…creepy kind of.

“Well this is Miki and she’s from a place in the sky called Astroya. And this is her cousin Noel, but she’s from here. But as it turns out we’re all actually from Astroya, but because we’re human-animal hybrids our families got kicked out of Astroya and we were forced to live here on earth. But there’s nothing wrong with that; we love it here…we grew up here. Anyways, Miki here fell from the sky after everything went dark and landed in the water. Ryou saved and brought her here and now there’s a huge argument going on about her happiness. Ami wants to send her back to that place where she’s obviously unhappy and the rest of us want her to stay here and be happy. Miki and Ryou are in love and whatnot. And now Noel was going to tell us all how we’re connected to Astroya.” Nashi explained, taking small breaths here and there.

“Astroya? I thought that was just a myth. We used to hear stories from our grandparents, but that’s all they were according to mom and dad.” Koji said simply.

“That’s right; it is real and your grandparents were originally from Astroya. When they were kids they got kicked out and started a family down here. Your guys’ mom is a product of them, but your father is not and your mother hasn’t told him; she just wants to deny it. But she never transformed, so any animal genes she may have had are permanently dormant. That goes for all of your guys’ parents and grandparents. Anyways…for the guys; Ryou, Keiichiro, Tasuku, Akio, Koji and Kenji, none of you can transform because as guys you would’ve needed to transform by the age of ten to even think of transforming ever so your guys animal forms are dormant as well. Well, with the exception of Ryou who can turn into a cat for so long before he has to change back less he wants to be a cat permanently. However, even though you cannot transform you all each have some kind of power; you just have to figure out how to bring it to the surface and learn to control it. As for the girls; well there’s just something about their DNA that allows them to transform no matter the age…except for Miki, who for some reason cannot transform. However, with some more research and some help, she may be able to one day. Everyone follow so far?” Noel asked looking at everybody.

“Yes and no. We understand the powers thing. You know about the guys not being able to transform and the girls able to and all that. But I don’t think we all know how we’re connected to Astroya. Well, Miki we know, but not us. Not to mention most of us don’t know a single thing about Astroya.” Zakuro said looking at Noel.

“Right. Well I can explain all that. I’m sure the aliens could’ve explained to you about Astroya as well; they’ve been they and they’ve seen it.”

“Anyways…I’ve explained Koji and Kenji. Who’s next? I guess I’ll start with Ryou and a little bit about Miki. You get your animal DNA from your great grandparents; they died before Miki’s grandfather took over, before the ban on hybrids was around. Your grandparents were kicked off of Astroya, but were not allowed to take your mother because she was “normal”; she had no animal mutation as they put it. Miki’s grandfather set her up with a family who couldn’t have kids of their own. Although she loved them very much when she found out about her parents she was not happy, but she couldn’t leave; she had no clue how to get to earth. Not only that but, she was best friends with Miki’s mom. She ended up down on earth because of your father, who was a fantastic archeologist, along with Miki’s father as well. They had heard rumors of Astroya from others who have seen it, but could not get to it. So they had decided to do what others couldn’t and get to Astroya; and low and behold after several attempts and a nasty storm later they made it. They were actually found by your and Miki’s mothers. This by the way was when your mothers were teens and your fathers were in their early twenties. Anyways after learning everything they could about Astroya and getting a few artifacts or souvenirs-five years later-your parents fell in love, but your father had to back to earth and asked if they would come with. Your mother said yes, but unfortunately, because of who her father was, Miki’s mother had to stay behind. Her father had decided to stay behind. By the way, if you were wondering Miki, your father is the reason you have animal DNA. But he got it from his great, great, great grandparents who disappeared after having kids and so on and so forth. So he was born on earth along my mother. Anyways…back to Ryou; your parents went back to earth, were married two years later and another year later you were born.”

“Keiichiro, your animal DNA spans back to your great, great, great grandparents as well. I’m not sure if they knew Ryou’s great, great, great grandparents, but they also disappeared at the exact same time leaving your great, great grandparents. Your great grandparents knew something bad was going to happen in the future and didn’t want their future generations to go through everything that was going to happen. By the way the animal DNA stopped after your great, great grandparents. That’s all I really know about your family; none of your family EVER went back to Astroya.”

“Tasuku and Akio; you two are actually related. After your grandparents got kicked out of Astroya they had kids and they were told everything. However, they couldn’t agree on anything. Akio, your parents wanted to tell you everything about Astroya and let you transform at a young age. However, Tasuku, your parents wanted nothing to do with Astroya and didn’t want you to transform at all. So along with the other siblings it was put to a vote. And in the end they agreed not to tell any of their kids anything whatsoever. And in order to keep that promise your grandparents put a small spell on each of your parents, aunts and uncles making sure they couldn’t say anything. No matter how much it hurt your grandparents, your parents and their brothers and sisters separated and cut ties with everyone except their spouses’ families.”

“Sardon, Kish and Tart, well they’re not from Astroya in any way, shape or form.”

“Zakuro is related to Ryou and his family; they are distant cousins on their mothers’ side. Zakuro’s mother was kicked out of Astroya with her parents because she is a hybrid. At some point or another both of your mothers met up again and connected. But then Ryou’s parents both died in an explosion and Zakuro’s mother got caught up in her work. It’s sad really; they were both really good family. As for Zakuro’s father, not much is known about him…”

“Pudding, your mother was from Astroya directly and she and her parents didn’t get kicked out until a later age because their animal genes didn’t show up into way later. None of your siblings have animal DNA whatsoever. I’m sorry for your loss by the way. Your mother was a great woman from what I heard. Oh and Ryou I’m sorry for your loss as well; your parents were great and treated Miki like one of their own. Oh and Pudding, in the end you’ll get what your heart wants.”

“Nashi and Momo your situations are the same as Koji and Kenji. Your grandparents would like to tell you stories about Astroya when you were little, but your mother would always deny it. No, you’re not related to Koji and Kenji, just the same situation. Your mother did tell your father, but he just kind of pushed it aside as crazy stories that she got from her parents. I mean that is what your mother does, tells stories; she is a storyteller after.”

“Ayame, Lettuce and Ami, you all get your animal gens from your great grandparents. No, none of you are related, but your parents were all friends growing up. Ayame’s and Lettuce’s mothers are still friends while Ami’s mom drifted away from all that as she put it. Much like Ami, her mother and grandmother run from it. So yes, if you wish to not be a mew mew anymore all you have to do is think it and give up your transforming device over to whom ever gave it to you.”

“Mint and Berry, you both come from your fathers. Berry, you father keeps this more to himself because all the memories can be too much for him. Mint, your father is unknown; there is nothing on him in any of my notes or anything. All my notes actually mark him as MIA-Missing in Action.”

“Ichigo, you come from both parents actually. Your parents were originally were allowed to stay because they had nothing remotely close to being a hybrid. Like Ryou’s mother, your mother was one of Miki’s mother’s best friends along with Ryou’s. Your father was one of the palace guards set to protect Miki and make her safe. Your parents, along with Ryou’s parents were some of the only people to know about Miki; to know that she is a hybrid and they all vowed to keep it secret. When your parents had you and Miki’s parents had her they were all hoping you would become really good friends, like they were. However, you were born a hybrid and the king couldn’t have that; couldn’t have his soon to be “normal” family associated with the likes of you. No offence; that’s just what the king said. I personally think the two of you would’ve been great friends. Anyways when he made your father chose and he chose you and your mother they were all banished. Unlike other families to be banished though, your parents were the only people to have their memories completely wiped.”

“Just so all of you know none of your parents or any family members or anyone associated with Astroya don’t know you guys are mew mews and they don’t know you know any of this. It should probably stay that way.   Do you all understand this?” Noel asked finishing up how they’re all connected to Astroya.

“Yes. But I have a question.” Ichigo said raising her hand.

“Yes, what is it?” Noel asked.

“What is Astroya like?” Ichigo asked again while everybody nodded.

“Oh well. All I really know is that it used to be a nice place and then Miki’s grandfather got his greedy grubby hands on the power to control. Well, that’s what he thought until Miki was born. One she is a hybrid, probably the strongest next to a few of you girls…granted she can’t transform or anything like that, but she does have that crystal thing. It protects her and all who are around her that she wishes. Second is that crystal thing; she was technically born with it, but it was inside of her. One of Deep Blue’s creatures came along and ripped it out of her side when she was nine or ten. He was trying to take it for power-if you can imagine that-but Miki somehow got enough strength to grab it and it just placed itself around her neck. However, she wasn’t strong enough to use it so she basically got thrown around like a rag doll until the guards got there. She nearly died, but she didn’t and nobody understands how it didn’t. Anyways, her grandfather asked her for it, but she said no, saying that a voice said to never give it away and to keep it safe. As long as she wears it nobody can take it for whatever chaos they would like to start or whatever evil. Moving on…one night her grandfather tried to take it, but ended up getting throw into a wall. As for what Astroya is like now, I don’t know; I haven’t been there since I was fourteen. You’d have to ask Miki.” Noel said looking at everybody.

“It’s not a good place; everything is dead and destroyed. Currently, I think Astroya might be destroyed soon, with the war that’s going on.” Miki said quietly.

“I thought so…I had a feeling, a bad feeling and then it all went black. Miki, I’m sorry about your father. If it means anything your grandfather is dead as well.” Noel said looking at Miki who had a strange look on her face.

“What d you mean “you’re sorry about my father?” what happened?” Miki asked shocked and confused.

“You don’t remember? Your dad sacrificed himself to get you here to Ryou. I don’t know how he did it, so I don’t know how he actually died, but he did. Crap, I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have said anything.” Noel said as Miki fell to the floor trying to Remember.


	4. Chapter 4

“Miki, it’s ok. Don’t try to push yourself; you’ll just upset yourself. I’m sorry I said anything.” Noel said bending down next to her cousin.

“But I need to know…” Miki said softly.

“Miki, Noel’s right. You should go back to sleep and maybe it’ll come to later.” Elliot said softly.

“But…” Miki started, but was interrupted.

“Minako can explain! I can show you everything that has happened to Miki!” Said this thing came flying out of Ryou’s room and through the living area, bouncing off the walls.

“What the hell is that thing?” Ami asked annoyed as it almost hit her in the face.

“That’s Minako, Miki’s…pal thing.” Noel said not sure of exactly what Minako was.

Minako was a medium sized cat plush looking thing; it was mostly a giant head with a tiny body with light blue glittery wings. Half of its body was dark brown and the other half was orange with a thin white stripe separating the brown and orange with a medium sparkly light blue diamond gem in the middle of its head. Oh and it also had half a tail swishing back and forth.

“What happened to your tail?” Ryou asked as Minako settled down enough to sit down.

“It got bit off by a crocodile. But Minako is ok!” Minako said with a smile.

“So what are you?” Ichigo asked poking at it.

“I’m Minako and I’m Miki’s watcher!” Minako said with a big smile.

“What’s a watcher?” Mint asked slightly annoyed.

“Aww! Come on and turn that frown upside down!” Minako said with an even bigger smile as it turned itself upside down which pissed Mint off.

“A watcher is a device in the form of either a plush or some figurine that usually stays with its master or in Miki’s case owner at all times recording them. They’re there to make sure their person is safe or to help them remember or simply to watch memories.” Ryou explained before Mint exploded.

“Oh, that’s actually kind of cool. So do we get one as well?” Ichigo asked curiously.

“Unfortunately no; because you were all born on earth you were never born with what is needed for it. Anyone born on Astoria is born with a little fairy type thing, but it cannot survive outside in the air so it goes into an inanimate object and becomes what you see here. And as the person gets old enough to talk they get to name it.” Noel explained.

“What about our family members who were born on Astoria? What happened with their watchers?” Ayame asked curiously.

“They all died. Unfortunately, as one either forgets or dies their fairies die as well. They can’t survive without their masters. But now that Miki is here everybody on earth is immortal. Well unless killed.” Noel explained getting several different looks from everybody.

“Thank god! I’d hate to have one of those things flying around my head all the time.” Ami said annoyed.

“Of course you would…” Zakuro said somewhat pissy.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ami asked shooting a look at Zakuro.

“It means you’re a whiny little bitch who wants everything to go her way and when it doesn’t you throw a damn fit! And if it doesn’t have anything to do with you or doesn’t revolve around you, you put anyone around you down or you take it out on Keiichiro. And yes, before you bitch about this; I do have feelings for Keiichiro; he’s like an older brother to me! I think he is for all of us! Now if being her and being a mew mew is so bad then you just need to leave!” Zakuro yelled royally pissed off.

“Well this wouldn’t be so bad if she weren’t here! This is all her fault! If she never arrived here we wouldn’t be fighting like this!” Ami yelled shoving Miki into a wall and pinning her there before yelling at her, “You hear me? This is your fault! Go back to where you came from!”

“Hey! Let her go!” Everybody yelled trying to pull Ami off of the young girl.

“Back off or she dies!” Ami yelled pulling her weapon out and putting to Miki’s neck.

“Oh no. Ami was it?” Noel asked.

“Yeah, what of it?” Ami asked pissed off.

“Well I’d back off if I were you.” Noel said calmly.

“Well you’re not me! So back off!” Ami yelled pushing her weapon into Miki’s neck a little.

“No seriously, you need to back off or you’ll get hurt!” Noel warned raising her voice a little.

“I’m not worried; she can’t do anything to me; I have her pinned.” Ami said annoyed.

“Seriously…you know what? Never mind; you’ll get what’s coming to you then.” Noel said giving up, not even caring anymore.

“Good…now as I was saying before. You, little girl need to go back where you came from. And if you refuse you can leave here a different way. What the hell? What’s wrong with your eyes? Stop that!” Ami yelled as Miki started to shallowly breathe.

“Ahhh! Leave me alone!!” Miki screamed and a light appeared out of nowhere and pushed Ami away from her, sending her across the room into a wall.

“I tried to warn you…” Noel simply said as Miki fell to her knees exhausted.

“What was that?” Ryou and Ichigo asked shocked.

“That was the power of the crystal. It uses a lot of her energy, but when she’s in trouble it releases its power and protects her. You’re incredibly lucky; that was the crystals lowest amount of power. If that had been its full power you’d be lucky to only be seriously injured if not dead.” Pie explained as Miki started to pant uncontrollably.

“Miki, are you ok? Hey, what’s happening?” Ryou asked worriedly as he sat next to Miki who crawled over to him and clung to him.

“Ryou, take her to your room and don’t leave her; she’ll be fine.” Noel said looking directly into Ryou’s eyes, giving him a certain look, which he instantly understood.

“Ok.” Was all that Ryou had to say as he carried Miki to his room, locking his door on the way there.

“What’s going on?” Pudding, Nashi and Momo asked curiously.

“Now, little kids; off to bed. Now!” Noel exclaimed in an authoritative tone of voice.

“Aww, but that’s not fair! We want to know what’s happening!” The three younger girls complained as they went to one room while Koji and Kenji went to the room Tart was in.

“So what’s going on?” Ichigo asked confused.

“…Miki’s about to lose her virginity.” Noel said simply.

“………WHAT?!!!” Everybody except Pie and Kish yelled shocked.

“But she’s only sixteen.” Keiichiro said as he was about to go to Ryou’s room.

“Keiichiro, don’t. That’s the point; she is sixteen.” Noel said pulling Keiichiro away as Ami got up.

“So the little slut gets to get laid, but I don’t?” Ami asked pissed off.

“For Christ sake! You’re the one who is the slut; you’re always cheating on Keiichiro every weekend for the past three weekends!” Zakuro yelled at Ami before calmly speaking to Keiichiro, “I’m sorry Keiichiro; but I just found out yesterday. I was going to wait to tell you until after the vacation so it wouldn’t be ruined; you deserve to have a good time. You also deserve someone who won’t cheat on you and someone who will treat you right.”

“I think you’re right. I’m sorry Ami, but I think it’s time we break up.” Keiichiro said softly as he sat down.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I gave you the best last few months of your life! I only fucked my ex because you won’t put out! I have needs and sex is pretty high up there! Hey, what happened to my pendant?” Ami started out yelling when she noticed her pendant turned to stone.

“I don’t know, that’s weird…Keiichiro?” The girls asked looking at Keiichiro and then the door in which Ryou came out of.

“What’s weird?” Ryou asked stepping out.

“Ryou, it’s nothing; don’t worry about it. You should be back with Miki.” Noel said urging Ryou.

“It’s kind of hard to concentrate when all I can hear is arguing out here. And Keiichiro, good for you; it’s about damn time. So what’s going on out here and quickly?” Ryou said rather annoyed. He wasn’t in the greatest of moods right now; he was hoping to not have to force anything on Miki. Granted yes, he wants to be the one to take her virginity; he’s just not sure if she’s ready.

“Ami’s pendant turned to stone.” Ichigo said simply.

“Well, all that means is that she’s no longer a mew mew and has lost her powers. Probably means her animal DNA is dormant as well. Wouldn’t you agree Noel?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Yes. I do believe so. I think it has to do with that blast of power from Miki’s crystal. So it also means that in just a little bit Ami will forget about any of this and we all might forget about her.” Noel said simply.

“Cool. It’s probably what’s best.” Ichigo said simply as she sat down and everybody else nodded their heads in agreement.

“Fuck you all! You know your lives wouldn’t be anything without me. All of you kno…” Ami yelled, but couldn’t finish her sentence as she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

“Well that didn’t take long at all. But what do we do now?” Noel asked confused.

“I’ll take her home.” Pie said nonchalantly grabbing Ami teleporting her home.

“Ry-Ryou!” Miki cried from inside his room.

“Miki? I’m coming, hold on!” Ryou yelled running to his room.

When he got to his door he slowly walked in before shutting his door and locking it behind him.

“What was that all about?” Mint asked confused.

“She needs it bad I’m guessing.” Zakuro said simply crossing her arms as she sat down.

“Yes, she does.” Noel said simply.

“But she’s only sixteen…” Keiichiro repeated what he said earlier.

“Yes, but that’s the point; it’s time.” Noel repeated what she said earlier.

“What does any of that mean?” Ichigo asked butting in.

“Girls born on Astoria lose their virginities at sixteen no matter what. Whether they want to or not, with whomever they’re meant to be with. For most it’s not love, but for some it is. With Miki, at least she loves Ryou and he actually loves her back. It’s clear to see that they love each other. She cried for him at night, before bed for years and years after she was taken back; she never stopped.” Noel explained causing the girls to cry from emotions.

“Ryou was the same way; he cried himself to sleep at night, but then his parents died and after sometime he became numb to all of that. But even so, he never gave up hope he’d see her again.” Keiichiro said. He was going to continue, but was interrupted.

“But didn’t he try to move on with other girls?” Berry asked.

“Yes and no. He tried to have relationships with other girls yes. But that was just until he could find Miki again. And if he never found her again, he’d never be happy again. And he is a guy after all; his hormones can run wild at times. But I still think she’s too young.” Keiichiro said simply.

“So Ryou has had sex already then. That’s fine; I think Miki knew that. As for her being too young; girls from Astoria have lost their virginities as young as…well you don’t want to know. Some girls just mature really early on in life. And that my friend is wrong; little children having sex? Just wrong. At least Miki is sixteen.” Noel said her final words before Pie came back and some kind of clear wave swept through.

That clear wave was the power of the crystal making everybody forget about Ami.

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: A Little Bit Ago: **

What the hell was going on here? Ami just attacked Miki. And then this crystal that Miki has activated throwing Ami across the room. Now it seems like Miki’s hurt. What do I do?

“Ryou, take Miki to your room and don’t leave her.” I hear Noel tell me and then I see a look in her eyes. I know that look; I know what it means…it’s time to take her virginity. I just hope she doesn’t hate me for this; I don’t even know if she’s really ready.

I just picked Miki up in my arms and carried her to my same saying ok.

I got to the room and locked my door before laying Miki down on the bed and then I got in besides her. She was panting so hard as I brushed some her hair away from her eyes.

“Miki…” I said to her and she looked at me with big eyes; I couldn’t tell if they were sad or not.

I was going to say something to her when I heard everybody out there fucking arguing with Ami again. Seriously? This was really starting to piss me off. And then I heard something else that pissed me off; Ami has been cheating on Keiichiro for the last month almost! But then he said they were over, which on the inside I was doing a happy dance.

Granted I was happy that Keiichiro dumped her ass I was still pissed that I was being interrupted…again. Granted the first time I was just going to take a cold shower.

I got up to go out to deal with all that when Miki reached up and grabbed my arm, giving me those big pleading eyes.

“It’s ok; I’ll be right back. I’m just going to try to get them to quiet down.” I told her as I bent down to kiss her forehead.

I then headed to my door where I could hear Ami yelling.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I gave you the best last few months of your life! I only fucked my ex because you won’t put out! I have needs and sex is pretty high up there! Hey, what happened to my pendant?”

“I don’t know, that’s weird…Keiichiro?” The girls asked looking at Keiichiro as I walked out of my room.

“What’s weird?” I asked chiming in.

“Ryou, it’s nothing; don’t worry about it. You should be back with Miki.” Noel told me quickly trying to get me to go back to Miki.

“It’s kind of hard to concentrate when all I can hear you arguing out here. And Keiichiro, good for you; it’s about damn time. So what’s going on out here and quickly?” I said annoyed. I had to get back to Miki and quick; she won’t be able to hold out much longer.

“Ami’s pendant turned to stone.” Ichigo told me with a confused look on her face.

So I explained it, “Well, all that means is that she’s no longer a mew mew and has lost her powers. Probably means her animal DNA is dormant as well. Wouldn’t you agree Noel?”

“Yes. I do believe so. I think it has to do with that blast of power from Miki’s crystal. So it also means that in just a little bit Ami will forget about any of this and we all might forget about her.” Noel explained agreeing with me.

“Cool. It’s probably what’s best.” Ichigo said simply as she sat down while everybody else agreed.

And that’s when Ami went into a fit of rage before passing out. “Fuck you all! You know your lives wouldn’t be anything without me. All of you kno…”

After that Noel didn’t know what to do with Ami so Pie said he’d take her home.

In my head I was thinking now that Ami’s gone Keiichiro and Noel should get together; I know she’s not seeing anybody. And that’s when I heard Miki cry for me so naturally I paniced.

“Ry-Ryou!” “Miki? I’m coming, hold on!”

I ran to my room as fast as I could, but once I got there I couldn’t help but be in shock. There on my bed was Miki, in my shirt, eyes tightly closed, cheeks dark red with her hand rubbing herself through her panties. I couldn’t help but stare, but then I realized that I was standing in my doorway with my door wide open. So I walked all the way in, shut and locked the door before walking over to my bed.

I’m not sure what it is, but there’s something about her wearing only my shirt and a pair of panties that turns me on so much.

I climbed into bed with her and let her do what she was doing.

After a little bit she must’ve realized I was in bed with her because her face became even redder if that were at all possible and she stopped, I’m guessing out of embarrassment.

She is such a shy person; she always has been. I remember once when we were little we fell over and I just happened to land on top of her. It’s all clear to me; I was going to try to kiss her. But then my mother walked in and started cooing like a crazy woman, taking pictures; she just it was the cutest thing ever. I think she knew that Miki and I were meant to be; she never tried to stop us from anything…granted we never really tried anything except that one time. Oh and the time I bit her in the stomach. I don’t know why I did it, but I did. Right on this weird mark which I just assumed to be a birthmark. Mother came in as soon as she heard Miki screaming; she needless to say was a bit shocked, but she also had this huge smile on her face. She told me not to tell father; that this was a special occasion that he probably wouldn’t understand.

Wait a minute…“God damnit!”

“Is something wrong Ryou?” Miki softly asked as her breathing started to even out.

“I don’t know; hold on a second.” I told her as I lifted up the shirt she was wearing. There it was that funny looking mark; it was a small butterfly with cat ears above it.

“Miki?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“What is this mark on your stomach?”

“That? It’s my mark. Mama and daddy used to always say that one day my future suitor will mark me there. But I never really understood what they meant until I heard other girls talking about it; they said it took only a few seconds but it was really painful. Something about biting.”

“Damnit!”

“Is there something wrong?”

“You bet there is! They took you away from me when they had no right to!”

I was pissed; I got up and started pacing around the room.

“I don’t understand. Ryou, what’s going on?”

She doesn’t remember. Of course she wouldn’t; she even said that memory was a hard thing for after so long. That’s why she has Minako.

“I know you don’t remember this, but please try. Can you do that for me?”

“I can try.”

After she said that I came back to the bed and lay down next to her and pulled her to me while taking in her scent.

“Ok, good. Remember when we were little and both my dad and Keiichiro were out? It was just you, me and my mom. You and I were alone in my room with the door closed; we were playing some game…I think it was pirates or something like that. Anyway, at one point I knocked you down onto my bed and told you that I got you and I was going to take you as my prisoner unless you did as I said. I had you pinned like this, remember?” I asked her as I got on top of her and pinned her down; and just like then she blushed with a small smile.

“Kind of. You were pretending to be your favorite pirate…Black Beard? And I was a runaway that you captured to be your young bride?” She asked me softly.

“Yes that’s correct. Do you remember what happened next?” I asked searching her eyes; there was a lot of confusion at first but then something clicked. I think she started to remember as she sat up on her elbows.

“You said you won the game and I told you it wasn’t over yet. You then said I was right, lifted up my shirt and started tickling me until I said you won. After I agreed with you, you got this weird look on your face before you started kissing my stomach before biting into it. I remember that it burned for a few seconds before you started to suck and kiss at it. Then your mama came in and told us to keep it a secret. Wait, did you mark me then?” She got it; she finally understood why I was upset.

And then she started to get really upset and started crying; I hate it when she cries; it hurts my heart.

“But then why did they take me away? Why didn’t you mama say anything if she knew? Why couldn’t I stay with you?”

“I don’t know. But I do know it wasn’t fair. I also know that that doesn’t matter now; that was in the past. You’re here now and we’re together and nobody can ever take you away from me again.” I told her while hugging her and soothing her as best as I could before started twitching; it was time.

“Miki, are you ready to be taken?” I asked her seriously.

“I don’t understand what you mean. Taken where?” She asked innocently. Of course she wouldn’t understand that; she must not know a whole lot about sex.

“I mean are you ready for me to take your virginity? Are you ready to make love?” I asked again and this time she understood as she nodded her head.

“Ok then.” I was nervous as I went to start.

“Can I request something first?” We asked as the same time.

“Sure, go ahead. You go first.” I told her; I could tell she was nervous.

“Would it be ok for me to have my first kiss first?” She asked softly looking away with a blush on her face.

“So, you’ve never been kissed then?”

“No…others have tried, but I always pulled away and then ran away.”

When she said that, I was angry that someone was trying to kiss my Miki. But instantly calmed down when she told me that she pulled away before running away.

After a few seconds of just staring at her I gently cupped her face before leaning down to give her her first kiss. She was a little shy at first, but she eventually wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling herself closer to me. I put my arms around her waist, but I had to pull away so that we could breathe.

After a few minutes Miki pulled herself up a little and started softly kissing my neck.

I could see that her eyes were closed while she was doing this; it felt really good. Who knew her lips were so soft? I couldn’t take it anymore and pushed her away from me to look her in the eyes. This is the girl I love. This is the girl I want to start a family with.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Miki, do you trust me? Will you do as I tell you?” Ryou asked Miki, looking directly into her eyes.

“Yes and yes. What do you wish me to do?” Miki asked softly, only wishing to please him.

“I want you to stick your hand in your panties and rub yourself.” Ryou told her guiding her hand softly.

“Like this?” Miki asked softly as she stuck her hand into her panties.

“Yes, just like that. Don’t stop until I say, ok?” Ryou breathed out watching her.

“Of course.” Was all that Miki said as she continued to rub herself.

“Miki. I want you to stick your finger inside yourself.” Ryou told her after a few minutes, once she started to pant.

“Ok…OH!!!” Miki said and then moaned at the new feeling.

It didn’t take long before Ryou gently pulled her hand away from herself and started to suck off what little juices were on her fingers.

Before Miki could say anything Ryou grabbed her and started to hungrily kiss her, licking her bottom lip, begging for entry. After a few seconds she opened her mouth to him; their tongues battled for dominance as he pulled her closer to him running his hands all over her hips and butt.

She was so sensitive; each and every time he ran his hands over her sides and her but she’d jump and squeak. This made Ryou happy; he defiantly knew that he was her first. This was also way better than the other girls he had been with.

Just so they could take a breather Ryou pulled away and started to pull the shirt she was wearing up over her head and threw it to the floor.

Hands trembling Miki tried to get Ryou’s shirt and pants off…failing miserably. So Ryou stood up for a few seconds to remove his clothes leaving him only his boxers like she was in her undergarments.

Before he had gotten back into bed Miki had rolled onto her back in which Ryou took advantage of and crawled on top of her.

“Ryou?” Miki questioned.

“Yes, what is it my love?” Ryou asked looking her in the eyes.

“Am I too young to have babies?” Miki asked softly looking Ryou back in the eyes.

Ryou was a little shocked at first but smiled. This is what he had wanted; he wants a family with her.

“Do you want to have babies?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Yes, but only with you and only if you want to as well.” Miki said softly.

“Of course I want a family with you; I just wasn’t sure if you were ready or not.” Ryou said as he went down to kiss her neck.

“So can we start trying then?” Miki asked sighing as he kissed her neck.

“If that’s what you truly want.” Ryou said as his hands found her front clip to her bra.

“It is. I want to be a mama. I want to have babies with you. Uhh!” Miki said softly then gasped when Ryou ripped her bra off her body and threw it god knows where.

“You don’t know how happy that makes me.” Ryou said as he started to softly caress her left breast causing soft moans to escape her lips.

“A big family?” Miki asked.

“Of course. Now shhh…” Ryou replied back as he kissed her ever so gently.

Ryou at this moment was the happiest; she was his and she wanted to have his babies.

Ryou then left her mouth to leave kisses down her neck where he started to suck and leave two hickeys.

“Ryou…” Miki moaned out when she felt his mouth on her right breast while his tongue flicked the nipple.

After a few minutes Ryou switched which breast he fondled and which one he was sucking on.

While he sucked and flicked his tongue over her sensitive nipples and pinched the other one Miki couldn’t help but moan and squirm around.

After leaving his love marks all over her breasts Ryou decided it was time to move forward a little a started to run his fingers up and down her sides before reaching the hem of her panties.

“Trust me?” Ryou asked playing with her hem.

“Yes.” Miki replied panting, red in the face.

After she said that Ryou stuck his hand in her panties and started gently rubbing her pussy’s lips causing her to moan softly.

After a few minutes of this Ryou pulled her panties off and threw them on the floor with everything else before sticking one of his fingers in her.

At this new feeling Miki arched her back and cried out in pleasure, repeating his name over and over again.

“Oh, does my little Miki like this?” Ryou teased a bit.

“Ye-yes…ple-please don’t stop Ryou!” Miki cried out.

“Do you want another finger?” Ryou asked.

“Please…” Miki moaned out, begging.

“Good girl.” Ryou said adding another finger causing her to cry out again.

“RYOU!” Miki cried as he pumped two fingers in and out of her.

After a few minutes of this Miki started to reach her peak.

“Ry-Ryou…wh-what’s happening? I don-don’t understand. Ryou!” Miki cried out, scared of.

“It’s ok Miki; this is natural. It’s called an orgasm; just let it happen. Come on, just let it all out. It’s ok to scream or cry out.” Ryou said coaxing her into her first orgasm ever. As scared as she was this was a turn on to Ryou.

“Ryou!!” Miki cried finally reaching her first orgasm, cumming all over his hand.

When Ryou pulled his hand away from her to taste her Miki was panting rather hard.

“Miki, you taste really good; so sweet.” Ryou said licking his fingers clean.

“Ry-Ryou?” Miki asked through the panting.

“Yes, what is it?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Ca-can I ple-please you now?” Miki asked softly as she sat up.

“Of course. Here, rock your hips.” Ryou said as he sat on the edge of the bed and sat her on top of him.

While he held her hips so she wouldn’t fall, Miki started to rock her hips against him, feeling his length against her pussy; she started to become really wet.

“Oh baby, this feels soo good.” Ryou moaned into her neck.

“Ryou!” Miki cried as she came.

“Well, well, well. Someone’s really horny now.” Ryou said teasing her as she pushed him down.

“I want to touch you now. Please.” Miki begged as she pulled his boxers off to reveal his rather hard and long cock.

After a few seconds she got up and sat on the bed before she gently grabbed his cock and started rub it up and down with both hands.

“Damnit Miki.” Ryou moaned throwing his head back in pleasure.

After a few minutes of this Ryou came all over her hands; he expected to lay her down on the bed, but she surprised him by putting her mouth on his cock as she started to suck.

“Oh, oh my Miki!” Ryou called pushing her head down on his cock, holding her there. She couldn’t quite deep throat him; her gag reflex was too much, but he still held her head bobbing it up and down until he came in her mouth, making her swallow every last bit.

When he finally let go of her head she pulled away coughing and sputtering before he pushed her down onto the bed.

“Someone is a naughty girl. Well, I guess I’ll just have to teach you a lesson.” Ryou said kissing her for a few minutes before he started to kiss down her jaw to her neck. He then moved down to her breasts kissing both of them before moving down to her stomach where he sucked on her mark for a little bit. Finally he reached her pussy and kissed it earning a gasp from her.

“Oh Miki, you have no idea.” Ryou said as he moved lower and stuck his tongue deep within her.

“Ryou!” Miki cried out, bucking her hips at the new sensation.

She was thrashing around so much Ryou had to hold her hips down.

“Ry-Ryou it’s happ-happening again!” Miki cried as she came all over his face.

“Oh Miki. Are you ready?” Ryou asked climbing on top of her after giving her time to breathe.

“Yes I’m ready. I’m ready to become one with you. Will you be gentle?” Miki asked softly as Ryou rubbed the tip of his cock against her opening.

“Of course. But you realize that your first time will hurt?” Ryou told Miki strictly.

“Yes, I understand. Will you make the pain go quickly?” Miki asked innocently.

“I can try. Are you ready?” Ryou asked again putting the tip in.

“Yes. Please just take it already.” Miki pleaded.

“I’m sorry.” Ryou said as he placed his lips over hers and at first gently started to push in. That was until he reached hymen; he then slammed in as fast and hard as he could to get it over with.

When he tore through her hymen Miki let out a small cry as tears fell from her eyes.

Ryou knew that he had caused her pain, but he had to; it was the only way to break it so that the pain wouldn’t last.

Ryou waited for Miki to adjust to him. As far as he knew she was his first virgin; the other three girls were experienced.

After a few minutes Miki stopped shaking and gave Ryou a small nod indicating she was ready for him to move. So he did, slowly at first because she was so tight.

After a few minutes he was able to move freely and started to move faster when she started to moan for more.

“Uhh! Uhh! Uhh! Ryou! Please, more!” Miki begged as Ryou started to push harder and deeper.

“Oh Miki! You feel so good!” Ryou called as he put her legs over his shoulders to be able to go deeper.

With this new position Ryou was starting to hit her G-spot.

“OH RYOU!!! YES!! YES!!” Miki cried as he pumped into her harder and faster and deeper.

After a few more minutes and three orgasms later Miki was reaching her biggest and final climax as was Ryou.

“Oh Miki, I’m going to cum!” Ryou called.

“Me too! Please cum deep inside!” Miki begged as Ryou pushed in as deep as he could go making her cum screaming his name over and over again.

‘This is it! I’m going to start trying to impregnate her; the love of my life!’ Ryou thought as he finally released his seeds deep into Miki calling her name.

“Ohhh! RYOU!” Miki cried as she felt him fill her up. ‘This is it. Ryou and I are going to have a family; he’s going make me a mommy.’ Miki thought happily with a big smile on her face.

After he was done cumming inside of her Ryou pushed in and out a few more times before pushing in and holding it so that all of his seeds would stay inside of her instead of leaking out.

After a few minutes he collapsed next to her panting while he wiped her bangs from her face.

“I love you Miki.” Ryou said softly before gently kissing her.

“I love you too.” Miki said after he pulled away.

“You know, one of these days I’m going to ask you to marry me?” Ryou asked her while holding onto her.

“I’ll be waiting.” Miki said leaning her head against his chest while she fell asleep.

“Hopefully you won’t have to wait for long. As soon as I can I’ll get a ring.” Ryou said to himself as he too fell asleep.

** With The Others: **

“Well, it sounds like they’re finally done.” Mint said as she went to bed.

“Yeah.” Everyone else said as they feel asleep where they sat or lay.

“Do you think they used protection?” Keiichiro asked Noel once it was just the two of them left awake.

“I doubt it; I don’t think she even knows what protection is. In Astoria, whatever happens happens. And I know she wants kids with Ryou. What about him; does he want kids?” Noel asked as she started to lie down.

“Yes, as far as I know he wants a family again. But you don’t think he’d be that stupid do you?” Keiichiro asked.

“I don’t know. But if that’s what they want I’ll support them.” Noel said simply.

“Yeah, as long as they’re happy; that’s all that matters to me.” Keiichiro said.

“Night. Love you.” Noel said softly.

“Night. Love you too.” Keiichiro replied back.

It took a few minutes but they both sprang up and looked at each other in shock.

“I’m soo sorry!” They both said at the same time.

“Wait. Why are we sorry? We both said it, unless you didn’t mean it.” Noel said looking at Keiichiro.

“I don’t know. No, I meant it; I really do love you. I think I’ve loved you for awhile now.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Soo…do you want to sleep next to each other?” Noel asked.

“Sure.” Keiichiro said walking over to her.

So after a few minutes of awkward silence Noel reached over and cuddled with Keiichiro who kissed her forehead. And that’s how they fell asleep, holding each other close.

Pudding, Nashi and Momo were all asleep on the floor next to the door after trying to listen to everything going on on the other side. Tart was on bed while Koji and Kenji were on the floor.

Mint and Zakuro were in bed together after confessing their love and making love for about half an hour or so. Ayame and Akio were sleeping next to each other while also sleeping next to Berry and Tasuku who were holding onto each other. Lettuce and Pie were holding hands while sleeping close to each other. And finally, somehow, Kish was sleeping next to Ichigo, holding her closely on the couch, listening to her talk in her sleep, smiling; she was saying how much she really loved him…


	5. Chapter 5

When everyone woke up later that day it was still dark out, but it all seemed bright and sunny in the beach house as everyone started waking up; it was about ten in the morning.

“What time is it?” Berry asked walking into the kitchen.

“About five or so minutes after ten.” Keiichiro replied as he, Noel and Lettuce made brunch.

“I can’t believe it’s that late already…” Berry said sitting at a table.

“You can’t believe it’s this late already? I can’t believe it’s still this early; it’s pitch black out still. How do they have all that energy after just waking up?” Mint asked annoyed as Pudding, Momo, Nashi, Tart, Kenji and Koji ran around the living area.

“Eh…I think they’ve been up for awhile now…I think they were up before any of us.” Ichigo said yawning as she waited for food.

“Hey you, Noel right; do you know when this’ll end? Or what of you two?” Zakuro asked looking at Noel, Pie and Kish.

“The only thing we know is that it’s because something is going on up there.” Pie answered simply as he stood there looking at everyone.

“And now we know somewhat of why.” Kish answered as he tried to steal a bite of food; he ended up getting his hand smacked by Noel.

“I only know why, not the how long.” Noel said simply.

“Do you think Miki would know?” Tasuku asked when he finally got a word in edge wise.

“I doubt it; she was kept pretty much sheltered from anything having to do with anything up there. Her grandfather didn’t want her knowing anything about anything it seems.” Noel explained.

Keiichiro, Ayame and Akio were just sitting there listening to everyone speak.

“Are those two even awake yet?” Mint asked sipping some tea.

“Yeah, they’re awake; I went to check up on them a little bit ago. They’ll be out in a little bit; Miki was just waking up and they wanted to take a shower to wake up and get cleaned up.” Keiichiro explained.

“I bet.” Mint said making a face.

“Now that’s enough. Obviously it was what was meant to happen.” Zakuro said simply causing Mint to sit there shock.

“I don’t think we should say anything when they come out.” Ichigo said softly.

“Yes, I agree; Ryou would probably get severely annoyed and Miki is painfully shy.” Keiichiro said as he continued cooking.

“Good morning.” Ryou said as he and Miki walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Everyone else replied back with smiles.

“So, how did you sleep last night?” Kish asked with a large smile making Miki blush.

“Kish!” All the girls exclaimed smacking him over the head.

“What the hell was that for?!” Kish exclaimed holding his head.

“We weren’t going to bring any of that up!” Ichigo exclaimed holding her fist up and that little red mark appeared on her head…figuratively speaking.

“How is asking how they slept last night indicating how their sex life is?” Kish blurted out really making Miki blush and Ryou started getting angry.

“It was just how you said it that indicated that’s what you were taking about. Oh, and you just mentioned it!” Ichigo yelled frustrated.

“Ok, that’s enough you guys. We just got brunch ready.” Keiichiro said defusing anything for it stated.

“What did you make?” Ryou asked as calmly as he could.

“Oh you know…a little bit of everything; eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, French toast, hash browns patties, fruit, toast, freshly squeezed orange juice and coffee. There are also other drinks such as milk, water, apple and grape juice. There is a little bit of everything for everyone. So dig in; just grab what you want.” Keiichiro said with a smile.

“Ok.” Everyone said happily.

“Hey kids; time for food!” Ayame called to Pudding, Momo, Nashi, Tart, Kenji and Koji.

“Hey!” They all called back offended at being called kids as they came running…


End file.
